1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new antibiotics designated 42D005 .alpha. and .beta., to their production by fermentation, to methods for their recovery and concentration from crude solutions and to processes for their purification. The present invention includes within its scope the agents in dilute form, as crude concentrates, as a complex of all components, in pure form as individual components and a novel strain of Kitasatosporia.
The present invention also relates to the use of the compounds according to the invention in anti-septic or antimicrobial compositions such as disinfectants or preservatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other related antibiotics are described in the literature. Chlorothricin is reported by Keller-Schierlein, W. et al., Helv. Chim. Acta, 52, 127-142(1969). Antlermicin A is described by Kobinata, K. et al., J. Antibiotics, 33, 244-246(1980). Tetrocarcin is reported by Tomita, F. et al., 33, 668, 940, 946(1980). Kijanimicin is described by Waitz, J. A. et al., J. Antibiotics, 34, 1101(1981). Antibiotic BMY-42448 is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,933 issued Jan. 21, 1992.